This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to forming layers of material for housing walls and other electronic device structures.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other devices include integrated circuits and other electrical components. These components may be enclosed within electronic device housing walls formed from plastic and metal layers.
It can be challenging to provide an electronic device structure such as housing walls with desired attributes. Housing walls should be sufficiently durable to withstand wear and tear from normal use. At the same time, housing walls should have an appealing appearance while accommodating internal electrical components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve electronic device housings.